Fear
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: He had nearly died tonight. His life flashed before his eyes. This, though... the fear this man brought with him was a new beast entirely. \\AizenAcademy!Kira, yaoi, smut//


Who says just because he almost died that Kira's night has to be over? That was just the beginning~

* * *

"That was scary..." Kira Izuru was still shivering from his experience earlier that day in the transient world. He had thought he was prepared. He was so very wrong. What if those two hadn't come to help? What if something had happened to Hisagi-senpai before he managed to call for help? Kira didn't want to die, he knew that, but before tonight he didn't realize how _much_.

He was highly embarrassed, not aided any by Renji's since-then constant teasing, of his short breakdown during the attack. He couldn't say that his fear was uncalled for, though-- he had really believed they were done for. Then _they_ came-- the soft-spoken captain and his slit-eyed lieutenant. They destroyed the hollows so easily. Their power was amazing, _they _were amazing. He wondered if he'd ever see them again. Perhaps when he reached the rankings of the Gotei 13...

"Kira!" A furrowed brow finally eased up in a sigh as startled blue eyes jumped to his face. Renji shook his head and ran his hands through his hair before tying it up in a tight ponytail. "Ya gonna make out with that pillow or jus' strangle it?"

"Huh?" Kira blinked and looked down to the bedding that was clutched tightly in his arms. He flushed slightly and released his grip, setting the crumpled pillow on the bed next to him. "Sorry. Were you saying something, Abarai-kun?"

Renji motioned to the door to their quarters with his head. "I'm goin' out with Hinamori. Ya wanna come?"

"Going out?" Right. It was the weekend now, so they didn't have class tomorrow. All of the academy students (those that didn't hole themselves up in their room studying for tests, that is) went out to party until they could barely stand and blow off some steam. Generally, Kira was more than willing to join his friends, granted that his studying and other responsibilities had been taken care of, but he slowly shook his head. "I think I'll stay in."

"Eh?" Renji peered across the room at his friend and classmate before shrugging. "Suit yourself. I'll be back later. And don't fall asleep in your uniform!"

Once again, Kira's eyes flashed in a blink. They turned down to the white and blue cloth that still adorned his small frame. "I never changed..." Usually it was the first thing he did when he got home, right after taking a shower, but the night's events had thrown him off so much he had merely collapsed on his bed and sunk into his thoughts.

Sighing lightly, Kira slipped off his bed and lowered his fingers to work his sash open. His kosode slipped off easily afterward and both were folded neatly and placed on the foot of his bed. They needed to be washed, but that was no excuse to leave them crumpled on the floor as Renji had done. Likely, he would be stuck cleaning both outfits-- Renji wasn't the cleanest person and if he put off doing laundry, he would simply wear the dirtied uniform on the next day of class.

Kira's sandals had been discarded near the door when he first came home and his tabi soon joined the rest of his clothing, leaving him in only deep blue hakama and fundoshi. He padded lightly toward the bathroom, deciding against undressing completely until he was securely behind a locked door, when a knock paused his progress. Tilting his head over his shoulder, he studied the door that Renji had left out not five minutes ago, and figured it had to be the forgetful shinigami. He always left _something_ behind and more often than not, it was his key.

"You really need to start carrying some sort of reminder with yo-" Kira froze as he opened the door fully. Not Renji. Definitely _not_ Renji.

Warm, chocolate eyes met cool blue as Aizen Sousuke met Kira's gaze. He took the student's appearance in with a quick glance before raising an eyebrow to the blonde. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" Another, brief glance inside hinted that Kira was alone.

Kira's cheeks immediately burned with embarrassment. He bent into a low bow, wishing not to look into those eyes again-- they had seen way too much. "F-forgive me, I thought y-you were..."

A soft, amused smile covered Aizen's lips as he placed a hand gently on one of the bare shoulders. He felt the younger shinigami tense under his touch and gave him a light squeeze. "You couldn't have expected my sudden visit," he excused the boy. "I apologize for startling you so much, Kira-kun."

If possible, Kira's cheeks turned even redder. He closed his eyes tightly, momentarily, before standing straight once again and daring to look Aizen in the face again. "H-how can I help you, sir?"

Instead of answering the question up front, Aizen presented one of his own. "May I come in?" At Kira's startled reaction, he gave another, reassuring smile-- one that was virtually irresistible to a young, hopeful student.

"Of course," the younger one murmured, stepping aside to let the captain in. He watched every movement in awe; every flutter of Aizen's haori, every slight tilt of his head and small curve of his lips. Everything.

As Kira shut the door behind him, Aizen turned to the nervous shinigami. "Are you alright?" he asked. "From earlier."

Was that was this was concerning? Did most captains really take time out of their day to visit a random academy student after saving their life from an onslaught of hollows? He doubted it, and marked that reason as just one more to why this man was simply incredible. Hesitating before answering, Kira finally responded with a meek, "I'm alright."

Noticing that the downcast glance never raised, Aizen stepped lightly toward the younger one. His hand came up under Kira's chin to tilt the frail face up toward his own. He studied the intense blue of the boy's eyes for a long moment, idly stroking the soft skin of Kira's lower lip with his thumb. He seemed a very sweet boy, hopeful and optimistic and full of potential. Potential that needed to be crushed or trained.

Kira wasn't able to easily identify the look he saw behind the elder's framed glasses until warm lips pressed lightly against his and made Aizen's intentions very clear. He jolted, attempting to back away, but the hand that so lightly cupped his chin soon took a more firm grasp and held him in place. He whimpered lightly, raising a hand to push lightly against Aizen's chest. For the second time that night, a mind-numbing fear struck through his body.

Releasing the other's lips from the kiss, Aizen glanced down at the frightened look that marred the normally-fair face. His hand eased on its grip and came up to lightly pet the boy's cheek. "Relax, Kira-kun," he murmured lowly, comfortingly. His arms came to wrap loosely around the lithe waist and tug the smaller form against his. He felt Kira's fingers curl around his uniform as his own digits pressed light circles at the base of his spine.

A shudder escaped the blonde's body and he was torn between shouting for help and succumbing to the gentle touches and warm words. Before he could make a decision for himself, Aizen chose for him. His lips were captured once more in a much deeper kiss, swallowing the soft gasp that such an action elicited.

Falling prey to the reassuring aura that laced every word, every sound, every _touch_, Kira allowed himself to be led over to his bed. Aizen's tongue invaded his mouth, licking every bit that it could, as he felt himself being half-forced, half-laid onto the mattress. Aizen's mouth withdrew from his and placed hot, wet kisses down his neck and collarbone, pausing to bite red, noticeable marks on his pale skin. Despite himself, Kira groaned with pleasure at the ministrations, his fingers coming to tangle in the curly locks of chestnut hair.

Aizen smirked against the smooth skin as he trailed his hands down Kira's sides, fingers dipping lightly into the indentations between his ribs. His mouth lowered to one of the small, hardened nipples protruding from the boy's chest and sucked on it slowly. The pleasurable moan that warmed the air caused Aizen's hips to rub against the other's in lustful desire. He felt the smaller form arch into his touches and lowered his hands to Kira's hips, pulling them upward into his.

Kira's eyes closed as a ghosted chorus of demanding whimpers and impatient groans spilled from his lips. He tried to remember how, only ten minutes ago, he had feared this man-- this man, who, with a few, soft touches and comforting murmurs, broke through his defenses so easily. This man was..._amazing_. Aizen Sousuke: That was not the name of a man, nor shinigami, but of a god. Of that, Kira was sure.

Somehow, in his haze of bliss, Kira missed Aizen tugging the rest of his uniform from his body. A cool hand groping the inside of his thigh alerted him to just how far the situation had progressed and his eyes snapped open. He shifted slightly, almost _away_ from the massaging fingertips, and looked up at Aizen. His clear, innocent blue eyes spoke of nothing but nervousness and a desire for reassurance (not to mention that rubbing to move just a little higher...).

Aizen bent down to press a light kiss to Kira's flushed lips, his fingertips grazing the length of the boy's member. He heard another, light whimper come from the blonde and obliged the nearly-silent demands. Wrapping his hand around the hardening flesh, Aizen began slowly stroking his new toy, smirking with slight satisfaction as Kira's hips moved into his soft jerks.

"Is this your first time, Kira-kun?" the captain whispered in a low, warm voice.

Kira nearly shuddered just from hearing the older shinigami speak. Cheeks tinged red, he offered a brief nod of confirmation and avoided eye contact at the soft chuckle he received in return. He had never experienced sensations like this-- warm, mind-numbing, earth-shattering sensations that raked his body and sent him craving more. He had nothing to compare it to, of course, but he would bet that few others possessed the skills Aizen was displaying now.

Those hands left Kira's body as Aizen pulled back to stand before the undressed and rather defenseless boy. He caught Kira's hesitant gaze in his own and held it as he worked his obi loose, letting the slacked material slip to the floor as the ties of his hakama relinquished their hold to his body and fell with the rest of his uniform. His haori and kosode were easily shrugged off and he waited for a moment, letting Kira take in the full sight. He almost smirked at the timid look he received, but hardly hesitated from reclaiming his position atop the younger one.

"Are you alright?" he murmured lowly, kissing the sensitive spot right below Kira's ear. He felt the body under him shudder and groan with restrained desire and felt a deep self-satisfaction at the total submission.

It was likely Kira wouldn't notice until it was far too late, and Aizen was planning on it. His fingertips glided over the untouched skin of Kira's inner thigh before gripping the thin leg and bending it back. His mouth moved to Kira's own once more, capturing the parted lips in a deep kiss, filled with a passion that would likely dizzy the blonde's inexperienced mind. His other hand came down to stroke his own member into a full, throbbing erection that he pressed to Kira's entrance. Pre-cum already drizzling down his length, he entered the boy quickly and without warning.

Kira's head flew back and his eyes opened wide, a strangled cry wrenching itself from his throat. His fingernails dug into the skin of Aizen's shoulder and his body immediately tensed around the intrusion. Tears wetted the corners of his eyes, a single drop escaping down his cheek, at the sudden and immense pain that burned his spine. His shout was brief and silenced by Aizen's lips pressed firmly against his and only a pleading whimper floated through the still air.

"Shh," the dominant male whispered lightly against Kira's lips. "It'll be over soon."

Kira swallowed hard, biting back any further noises that might be made. After all, if someone were to walk by and hear, the situation would turn even worse. Slowly, his body relaxed as it adjusted and he let out a soft sigh. Small sparks shot up his spine, but they were far from the initial pain he experienced and were easily ignored as Aizen took hold of his length once again.

Eyes slowly fluttering shut again, the blonde's mouth parted in the wake of light moans as that skilled hand rubbed chills of pleasure through his body. His hips bucked slightly into the touches, which seemed to be some sort of trigger for Aizen. He felt the thick member pull out of him, to a point where the pain subsided completely, before thrusting back in fully. He hissed loudly at the sudden jolt and gripped the muscled shoulder firmly, his body responding much more favorably and pressing closer to the dominant one.

Aizen wrapped his arm under Kira's arched back, pulling the smaller form closer to his own. His nails lightly bit into the hard flesh of Kira's shaft as he built an even pace with his hips, thrusting deeply into the younger one each time. Closing his eyes lightly, a moan of his own joined in with the other, pleasurable sounds that filled the air, his body's signals going haywire, begging him to reach that release quickly.

Obliging to his own desires, Aizen pounded into the boy under him, all but ignoring (or perhaps gaining more pleasure from) the soft whimpers and grunts. It would have been easy to disregard the blonde completely, but he always ran the risk of Kira claiming rape. However, bringing the virgin to a climax would be simple once his body adjusted to the pace. From the increasingly loud groans and tightening of legs around his waist, Aizen assumed his toy was nearly there.

Leaning down, the chocolate-haired captain sucked slowly on a swollen earlobe. "It's alright, Kira-kun," he murmured lowly, trailing his tongue over the shell of the blonde's ear. "Just let go."

That voice...those words...everything begged him to let go of that tiny bit of sense he was holding onto. Kira groaned again, his body convulsing as the warm feeling that had been building up in his stomach flooded out in waves of pleasure that made him dizzy and desperate. He grasped at the bed sheets, his hips bucking a few more times before he fell nearly limp against Aizen's support. His mind, numbed from the experience, barely acknowledged an altogether different warm feeling as Aizen came into him.

Drained and oddly content, Kira's eyes opened slowly to look up at Aizen. He watched silently as the older shinigami withdrew from him and settled onto the bed next to him. Surprisingly-toned arms came to wrap around him and he folded himself into the embrace, satisfied with being powerless for the meantime.

Aizen chuckled lightly, combing his fingers through the pale blonde tresses as a content sigh reached his ears. He didn't speak, knowing that Kira would likely be too wrapped up in his own thoughts and blissful state to hold a real conversation. Instead, he shifted into a more comfortable position and waited quietly until he was sure the younger one was asleep. It hadn't taken long-- he was such an easy child to wear out.

He was good, for a virgin, but something about the look in his eyes earlier disturbed Aizen. Not quite defiance, but a definite stubborn streak. Slipping from the bed, Aizen silently redressed, casting one, last glance to the sleeping student. Stubbornness couldn't be beaten down easily, but it could be trained. Situating his haori, he opened the door and stepped out into the cool night air. A faint smirk lined his lips as he turned his face toward the sky-- Gin could have this one.

* * *

You know that's how it happened. And before anyone screams pedophilia and complains about morals, let me tell you this: Shut up. It was hot and you know it. You dirty, sick, twisted bastard. You enjoyed it. You disgust me. ;D Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
